


Six Months In

by echoflowertea



Series: Living [24]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reader Is Not Frisk, fat reader, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoflowertea/pseuds/echoflowertea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today’s a relationship milestone, but everyone handles it a little differently. You wouldn’t have it any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Months In

**Author's Note:**

> i update this series **tuesdays and fridays**!
> 
> come hang out with me on **[tumblr](http://echoflowertea.tumblr.com)**! i take questions/requests from you guys, reblog cool art, and muse about the skelebros!

****Sans stared at his computer screen. Scrolled past the number of sales. Paused. Glanced at the clock.

Fuck, another hour to go. Why was it that time slowed down when he was looking forward to something?

It wasn’t as if he hated his job. In fact, it was one of the most rewarding things he’d ever done. Helping out monsters and making money by tinkering with car parts? Piecing together machines after prying them apart, becoming an expert in electronics and mechanics? That was a good time and a half. But his leadership role as general manager of the shop took a lot of energy and time. He’d never considered himself a busy guy, but since being in a relationship, it was a little harder to sort out his priorities.

He glanced at the picture of you on his computer desktop and felt a strained grin coming on. If he had a stomach, it’d be in knots. Tonight was the night. He was going to push forward with his confession. He’d already expressed to you that he wanted to...take another step in your relationship, and you’d told him that it was okay with you. But he had to be the one to put it in action, because you were way too embarrassed to initiate something this serious.

He closed his eyes and rubbed at his forehead. It was a hassle. Sans living Underground would’ve seen this as taking too much effort and just put it on the backburner. Gone through the rest of his life wondering what could’ve been. Admiring you from afar and then stuffing down his regret with smiles and lies.

That wasn’t what he would be okay with any more. Not when he’d seen and shared so much. Been encouraged and...fallen in love.

Wow, that was sappy. He stood from his desk and headed out the doors to see what the guys were up to.

He’d walked up right in the middle of their conversation, a couple of the guys on their smoke break while the rest of them were busy writing down some numbers in their book.

“...yeah, she dropped her panties after that.”

“Ha! Nice one.” One of them turned to Sans. “Hey, what about you?”

“what’s up.”

“How long have you been dating your girl? Like...six months now, right?”

“yeah, i guess so.” He didn’t bother stating that he knew the exact day and hour. They would’ve thought he was crazy. “why?”

“Well, what’re you gonna do for your anniversary?”

He frowned. It sounded familiar, but it might’ve just been them trying to pull a prank on them. He’d been doing little things around the place to keep them on their toes, and the bunch of them swore they would get him back. So far, no one had snatched his crown for King of the Pranks.

“anniversary?”

“Shit, man. I keep forgetting you’re not...” The guy scratched his hair from under his hat, swallowing hard. “So humans like to celebrate how long they’ve been together when they’re dating. Most girls make a huge fuckin’ deal out of it, too. You gotta go out and treat them nice. It’s a big hassle because not many guys remember when the day was that we got together with ‘em.”

Sans couldn’t help but feel lost. “how often do...anniversaries get celebrated?”

“Eh, depends on your girl. Standard is about a year, but when you first start out, six months or so works too. When you’re a teenager a month is a hell of a long time, but that’s ‘cuz kids are dumb as hell and don’t understand it takes more than that to make it work. Keh. Anyway, sounds like you might be in the doghouse if you don’t get your ass up and running to make it special for her. She can hold a grudge.”

He couldn’t picture you doing that, but if it really was as big of a deal as they were saying, then maybe he should’ve paid more attention. “ok. so. what kind of things do you guys do to celebrate?”

“Dinner, usually. Maybe some flowers and chocolates, candies. Going to the movies. Heading out to do whatever she wants. Carry her purse while she goes shopping. It’s a real fuckin’ pain. But the best part about it is that at the end of the night, your girl’ll probably put out if you make her happy enough.” He winked at him and flicked the toothpick around in his mouth.

He felt his SOUL stutter at those words. So this was a rite of passage, then. Where humans sort of...celebrated their commitment to each other and one person in the relationship made it a big deal. He wondered if that was what you were expecting. And what you were waiting for. Maybe it was why you hadn’t made a move forward in the whole “getting physical” thing. He’d committed some minor faux pas that he had to correct.

“so...why every year? seems like a waste.”

“You’re forgetting how short our lifespans are, man. Monsters can go on forever. Humans, though? We die. We get old, sick and die. And a year means a lot.”

He hadn’t considered that, but his employee was right. Monsters never had...anniversaries. The passage of time was never something to look forward to, because all it marked Underground was another year without seeing sunlight or breathing fresh air. That and couples would stay together for the end of their days, and people Falling Down really wasn’t such a huge and pervasive issue that it affected couples. He should’ve known that humans would’ve emphasized the length of their relationships like this; after all, they did it with everything. Holidays, birthdays, even milestones in their kids’ development. Monsters did similar things, sure, but it was never as big of a deal. It wasn’t until they were exposed to more human practices that they adopted it as their own, and that was mostly because it was fun and new.

One of the girls laughed. “C’mon, man. I’m sure you’ll think of something. Any effort’s good, y’know? My wife and I take a trip every year on our anniversary and that’s enough that I don’t have to worry so much about the other stuff.”

“Yeah, but you take her to that fancy spa where she’s bound to put out.”

“Ha! Shut up!”

Sans sighed and headed back to his office, in an even more dour mood than before. He’d gone out to socialize because he thought it would get his mind off things, but now its complications had tripled.

He trudged along the path to his house once he’d locked up. You were going to be at his place in about an hour. It gave him just enough time to wallow in his misery, but not much else.

He stood at the corner of the street, waiting for the light to turn so he could head across the street, when he spotted a human and monster couple just across the way.

Holding hands. Laughing. Carefree and into each other. They were vulnerable right now, from here he could see the faint halo around their SOULs as they talked and explored the town. The monster stopped and pointed to the window of the shop they passed by, with the human giggling and heading inside. They came back out with a box of chocolates that they shared between them, so enamored that they hadn’t even noticed the rest of the world around them.

Sans lingered there despite the WALK sign flashing at him and turned heel, heading in the opposite direction of his house.

Other monsters could do it. They could adapt. They could see the way that humans worked and made it their mission to bring together their cultures. So why couldn’t he? He really didn’t think of himself as stubborn or resistant, but little things like that – it baffled him. He never would’ve made the offer on his own. Not unless you asked him to stop by. Was he really just that out of touch with you that he couldn’t pick up on cues like this?

He stood in front of a crossroads.

In the distance, he saw the comforting glow of Grillby’s bar. A nice, juicy burger that would make him forget all about his guilt. Filled with familiar faces and the gentle comfort of being with his own kind. He had enough gold in his pocket to make it so that he stayed the entire night and shuffled home when you were already asleep.

And the other option? Something far less welcoming. A shop that the couple had just come out of. Just judging from the merchandise posted in the window, he would be lost as soon as he wandered in. Who knew whether there was someone inside who would be patient enough to help him. He could go in there and try to brush up on his knowledge. Learn something knew. Apply it. But it was a risk, and one that needed him to go out of his comfort zone.

Sans took a step forward.

* * *

 

Papyrus put his hands on his hips and admired his work.

“SO? DOES IT MEET YOUR STANDARDS?”

“Well MOVE the phone a little to the left so I can see!!!” Undyne pressed her face up against the camera and squinted, focusing in on the scene before her. “FUFUFUFU! Way to GO, Papyrus! Looks great!!!”

“WOWIE!!! THANK YOU. I MODELED IT AFTER THE PICTURE IN THE MAGAZINE I BOUGHT IN THE GROCERY STORE.” He curled it up and rapped it against his hipbone, tapping his feet along the rhythm that seemed to play in his head when he thought of you. “YOU KNOW, A LOT OF THIS STUFF IS VERY CONFUSING.”

“I KNOW, right??? Humans are so weird!” She cackled. “You’re lucky you snagged her up so quick, though. Alphys and I would’ve done it if you hadn’t stuck your big bony BUTT in her business!!!”

“MY BUTTOCKS IS NOT BIG. IT IS BONY. BUT NOT BIG. I THINK. A-ANYWAY. WE’RE NOT TALKING ABOUT THIS. I DON’T WANT TO THINK ABOUT THE THREE OF YOU AS...MORE THAN FRIENDS!!!”

“What, you JEALOUS?”

“YES????”

“HAHAHAHA!!! You NERD. You don’t have to worry about us any more, we’re totally cool being in love and by ourselves. Now make sure you rearrange that plate, it’s looking a little weird.”

He took it to heart. Although he knew Undyne was teasing him, he would humor her for just a little bit. As much fun as she was having on her honeymoon with Alphys, it didn’t hurt to take a break from each other for a little while and unwind. Except her idea of alone time was calling up Papyrus so she could annoy him and stress him out instead. He knew it was just her way of showing that they were close friends, and he wouldn’t trade it for the world. That and she was trying to hide her nervousness about the both of them having so much time to do...other things.

“SO, DID I TELL YOU ABOUT HER MAKESHIFT ROOM? WE PUT A BUNCH OF THE THINGS SHE LEAVES OVER IN THE GUEST BEDROOM. IT IS NOT MUCH, BUT IT’S ENOUGH THAT SHE VERY RARELY HAS TO PACK AN OVERNIGHT BAG.”

Undyne sighed on the other end. “What’s the big deal, anyway? I thought Toriel sent you guys some kind of educational video? Alphys said her friend from the university starred in it with her fiancé. And you guys haven’t done anything else? WHEN WILL IT HAPPEN, PAPYRUS???”

He sighed and sank down on the bed, savoring the faint smell of your perfume that lingered on the sheets. “I AM NOT SURE. I VERY MUCH WANT TO CONTINUE OUR PASSIONATE AFFAIR OF SOULS!!! BUT I AM...TOO AFRAID TO ASK???”

“You’re not afraid of ANYTHING!”

“I KNOW. BUT IT’S DIFFERENT! I WANT TO MAKE SURE SHE IS HAPPY BEFORE I...MESS THINGS UP?” He flopped backwards and stared at the ceiling, still positioning the phone over him so she could see his conflicted expression. “HUMANS DO NOT RUSH INTO THINGS.”

“Yeah, I get it. Still.”

They sat in silence for a moment.

“DO YOU EVER GET OVERWHELMED? WITH BEING HER SUPER SPECIAL FRIEND?”

She scoffed and glanced off to the side, embarrassed. “Sure. She and I are BESTIES, but there’s a lot I don’t understand. Like...one time she CRIED because Alphys was chopping ONIONS? So I LAUGHED because it’s just a vegetable and that she was being too sensitive? Then SHE starting laughing so hard she gave herself...hiccups??? Whatever those were???”

Papyrus chuckled weakly. “I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT, BUT JUST HEARING ABOUT ITS ADORABLENESS IS ENOUGH TO MAKE MY STOIC, BAD BOY REPUTATION CRUMBLE.”

He wandered around the room, still chatting with Undyne as the both of them recounted baffling things you’d done. Undyne in particular still had so many questions about how the hell humans were still around with how many wars and conflicts they had over the course of their history. Monsters banded together when they were forced Underground, but humans only seemed to be at each other’s throats despite all the land they had to themselves on the surface. That and how humans had such a pervasive problem with expressing what they really felt. Through different languages and body language, it was no wonder they were so spread apart and hostile.

“...AND WHY DO THEY NOT HAVE UNIVERSAL HOLIDAYS?”

“Who KNOWS, Papyrus. What’s the point if everyone can’t celebrate on the same day???”

“HMM, TRUE. I SUPPOSE...IT MIGHT HAVE TO DO WITH LOTS OF DIFFERENT BELIEFS AND TRADITIONS. WHICH IS NOT NECESSARILY BAD. IF IT WAS ALL THE SAME, WE WOULD NOT HAVE BEEN ABLE TO VISIT THE FESTIVAL ALL THOSE MONTHS AGO.”

“Eh, whatever.” Undyne snorted on the other end. “Hey, what time is it? Better get ready for your big debut!!!”

“OH, YOU ARE COMPLETELY RIGHT! I’M GOING TO CHANGE.”

“I don’t need to SEE it. Hang up!”

“BUT I NEED YOUR OPINION?”

“NNNGGGAAHHHH! FINE! JUST FACE THE CAMERA THE OTHER WAY!!!”

He knew that Undyne was a little overwhelmed with all the new things he’d been babbling about, so he ended up letting her go anyway. There was still about...oh, fifteen minutes to kill. Papyrus wandered back to his room and pulled out his journal, the one that he’d been given for his first birthday celebration on the surface. He hadn’t really understood its purpose, especially since he documented all of his amazing accomplishments on Undernet, but you had insisted.

Now it was filled to the brim with doodles and counts of his daily life. Privacy and a filter, something that helped him keep more inappropriate musings to himself.

He stared at himself in the mirror and glanced around. Before, when he was living Underground, everything had its place. He’d always been neat and tidy. Making sure that there was order to the chaos that Sans seemed to carry around with him. Dating a human sort of put a dent in those plans. They needed a lot more than he did. Everything from tissues to sanitary napkins (which was an odd name for something that had nothing to do with the dinner table). He had to wash his sheets and pillowcases more often, as humans shed skin cells...which was...disgustingly fascinating?

He ran his finger along the signature in the journal and felt a light blush spread across his face. The last six months had meant a lot to him. He spent years wondering if the two of you could be more than friends or best friends or best BEST friends. Now you were a couple. And now you had shared SOULs. And now he couldn’t see his life without you. Now it was an indisputable fact that he was in love and nothing would change that.

The night that he and Toriel went for a walk during the dinner before Alphys and Undyne’s wedding, he had told her that.

She grinned at him and drew him in for a hug. It was warm and she smelled like cinnamon, which was very comforting considering he was relaying something so intimate.

“She is very lucky to have you, Papyrus.”

“BUT THAT IS WHERE YOU’RE WRONG, FOR I AM THE LUCKY ONE!” He’d posed for her triumphantly. “DO YOU GIVE ME YOUR BLESSING???”

He really hadn’t understood how humans did it, but friendship was so important to monsters. He wanted her approval because of how close the two of you were.

Toriel snickered. “Of course I do. Papyrus, you are very...kindhearted. And genuine. If I trusted anyone to be there for her, it would be you.”

“T-THANK YOU.” He was touched by her words. “WE...HAVE SHARED SOULS? AND IT WAS OVERWHELMING. BECAUSE I WANTED TO DO MORE. AND I THINK I OVERSTEPPED MY BOUNDS. BUT YOU KNOW SECRETS I DON’T. AND I JUST WANT TO KNOW IF IT IS OKAY FOR ME TO FEEL THESE...THINGS???”

She had clapped a paw on his back and led him through the gardens. “If she was not happy, she would let you know.”

“WOULD SHE? BECAUSE SOMETIMES, I WORRY THAT I DO NOT DO ENOUGH. LOTS OF HUMANS ARE VERY FORWARD IN THEIR AFFECTION AND...I KNOW THAT RELATIONSHIPS ARE A BIG DEAL. HUMANS AND MONSTERS ARE ALIKE IN THAT ASPECT...BRAGGING ABOUT THEM AND BEING OPEN WITH AFFECTION. BUT SOMETIMES I WORRY THAT...”

He faltered.

“Papyrus?”

“...SKELETONS ARE SCARY TO HUMANS. THEY ARE...SYMBOLS OF DEATH? I DON’T UNDERSTAND IT VERY MUCH, BUT...IT IS STILL HARD TO THINK THAT MAYBE I AM...A REMINDER, EVERY DAY, THAT SOMEDAY WE WILL NOT BE TOGETHER.”

Toriel gazed at him sympathetically. Her own ex-husband died when they faced off against Frisk. And though she never could have seen herself back together with him, it was still bittersweet to know that there was so much between them that was left unsaid. They were of the same species and they had rifts between them that hope and love couldn’t heal. And here he was, being so open about his feelings and concerns.

“Has she ever expressed this to you? This fear?”

“...NO.”

“She cares about you immensely.”

“...YES.”

“She has agreed to experience SOUL sharing with you. She has kissed you of her own volition and slept with you in the same bed.”

“...AH. I SEE.”

“Yes. It is...good that you are concerned about her, but I do not think that you should fixate.” She handed him a flower. “Humans are very complex. Some are stubborn. And cruel. But others...can be openminded. Open to change. And full of the capacity to love anyone that they deem worthy enough.”

He chuckled. “I AM BEING VERY SILLY, AREN’T I?”

The alarm on his phone went off. He checked the time and jumped out of bed, fully recharged and ready to face the music.

* * *

 

You hummed to yourself and parked the car, swinging the keys in your hands. Another day down and a long weekend to make up for it. It was a hell of a day. Now you could just unwind and relax with a hearty meal and soft, comfy pajamas.

You opened the door and let yourself in, immediately drinking in the sights.

“WELCOME HOME, LOVE OF MY LIFE!!! HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!!!” Papyrus grinned from the doorway of the kitchen, holding a box of candy. He tromped over to you and presented it, waiting for you to find the ability to breathe while you reached out and took it. “I CANNOT BELIEVE THE TIME HAS FLOWN BY. TRULY, IT FEELS LIKE JUST YESTERDAY WE WERE MAKING DOG EYES AT EACH OTHER AND WONDERING WHAT A COOLIO RELATIONSHIP WOULD BE LIKE. BUT HERE WE ARE!”

You didn’t bother correcting him about giving _puppy eyes_ , instead gazing up at him in wonder. He had his eyes wrenched shut as he grinned so hard it was hard not to mirror his expression.

“I MADE YOU SOMETHING TO EAT, AND HAVE RENTED YOUR FAVORITE MOVIE!!! THERE IS DESSERT BAKING IN THE OVEN, WHICH WE WILL HAVE JUST AS SOON AS WE HAVE SETTLED DOWN. AND UPSTAIRS THERE IS A WARM BATH WAITING FOR YOU TO CLEANSE THE HORRIBLE REMNANTS OF YOUR WORKPLACE! I EVEN PUT ROSE PETALS IN IT! AND SOMETHING CALLED A...BATH BOMB? I TRIED TO DEFUSE IT BUT ALPHYS SAID THAT WASN’T THE POINT.”

That got a laugh out of you. Papyrus swept you up before you could even begin to thank him, carting you up the stairs toward the tub.

“AND THERE ARE VARIOUS SCENTED OILS AND SOAPS. I BOUGHT A WHOLE SAMPLE PACK BECAUSE I DIDN’T KNOW WHAT YOU LIKED. AND I AM GIVING YOU FULL CONTROL OVER THE BUBBLES!”

The two of you stood in the bathroom and he rushed back and forth, tossing more things your way. A robe, a towel, some lotion for afterwards.

“AND DON’T WORRY ABOUT YOUR LAUNDRY, I HAVE PUT YOUR PAJAMAS IN THE DRYER SO THEY WILL BE NICE AND TOASTY ONCE YOU’RE FINISHED. BUT TAKE YOUR TIME! I CAN WAIT!”

“Papyrus?”

“YES?”

You steadied him with both hands on his shoulders and pulled him down to kiss you. He accepted it with an embarrassed chuckle, wrapping his arms around you and holding you close. He didn’t want to pull away any time you made a move to separate you, the soft clicking of your teeth and your lips against his bones the only sound in the room aside from the shifting water and popping bubbles.

“OH...UM...” He put both hands over his face to hide his expression. “THIS IS...VERY EMBARRASSING. I HAVE TO LEAVE.”

“Are you sure?”

“YES!!! I MEAN. I...YES! I DO! I HAVE TO MAKE SURE THE SUPER SECRET SURPRISE DOESN’T BURN!!!” He turned heel and rushed out, gaining a weak laugh out of you.

You sank into the water and stared up at the ceiling, the steam easing away your worries and clearing your sinuses. That was...really nice. The petals floated around in the water and felt silky smooth against your skin. How did he even come up with this idea?

He put your pajamas on the sink for you after sneaking in when you were soaking. You changed into them and headed back down to the kitchen, where you heard the clash of silverware as he babbled on to himself.

“OH! THERE YOU ARE. I TRUST THE BATH WENT WELL?”

“Mmmhmm.” You could barely form a sentence at this rate.

“GOODIE! I WONDER WHERE SANS IS. I THOUGHT HE WOULD BE HOME BY NOW. I MADE HIM A PLATE.” He pondered a little while longer. “PERHAPS SOMETHING CAME UP AT WORK?”

“I should text him.”

“I DID ALREADY, BUT IT MIGHT HELP.”

You were in the middle of eating when you heard the front door open.

“THERE HE IS. SANS, WE ARE IN THE KITCHEN!”

But no one came.

You and Papyrus still had fun regardless of the mysterious disappearing skeleton. You talked about your day and he went on a long rant about how much Undyne was doing on her vacation. You were so engrossed in your conversation that you hadn’t seen Sans head right past you to the back door. It wasn’t until Papyrus said something that you stood from the table to follow him.

He’d gone outside to sit on the back porch. His back to you. Staring out across the yard. Papyrus was busy setting up the movie, so you had a little while to talk.

“Sans?”

He shifted and his shoulders slumped. You made your way over to his side to get a look at his face, but what you found was just heartbreaking.

“hey.”

You plopped down next to him and ignored the slight chill of the wind rushing through your wet hair. “Did you have a bad day?”

“...nah. not really.” He tightened his fingers around the object splayed in his lap. “uh...got you flowers.”

“You did?” You reached down and took them as he handed them to you halfheartedly. “Oh my god. Sans! This is...”

He grinned, though it was so inauthentic it hurt. “doesn’t really...heh...stack up to the competition, y’know?”

Wait.

“Hold on a second. Competition?”

“yeah. i mean...everythin’ inside is real nice. petal trail. food. dessert. movies. candy. he really went all out, huh?”

You could feel your lips purse. He was ruining it all with his sour attitude. “It is. But why are you upset about it?”

“look...i know i'm not the best boyfriend. can't even say i've been trying. all this...human stuff? kinda overwhelming. n' my bro is just...kind of a natural. shit, i mean, i didn’t even know what an anniversary was until today. and here he just...had this whole thing planned.”

You couldn’t listen to this. “Sans, are you even listening to yourself? You _have_ been trying. You’ve been doing way more than that. You’ve been the best boyfriend I could ask for. You’ve been patient with me. You’ve taken me out on dates. You’ve been so considerate of my feelings and learning all about weird human things. Just yesterday you went into detail talking about the chemicals involved in attraction to use a cheesy, science-y pickup line? You make me laugh, you listen to what I drone on and on about, even those weird, nonsensical dreams, you make me feel good about my body, and you’ve told me – you’ve said you loved me. How can I not be happy with that? And where did you get it in your head that this is a competition with your brother?”

“look, i—”

“No. I’m not going to let you dig an even bigger hole for yourself. I understand that sometimes you feel...insecure. I do, too. But that’s why we’re good together. Because I can call you out on your bullshit and make you _see_ how incredible you are. And you do the same for me. I know that you’re making an effort. The old Sans would’ve _never_ even confessed his feelings to me. He would’ve just gone on for the rest of his life thinking it was too much of a hassle to flirt or make me feel better about myself. You’ve gotten past that and accepted your feelings, telling me and making _me_ believe it. And that has nothing to do with Papyrus. At all.”

He glanced at you briefly. “can i talk?”

“Fine. Go ahead.”

“i just feel...” He trailed off. “feel like. my bro’s got it all figured out. and that...if i wanna make this work...i have to step up. and here i debated over where i should even come back. like some damn coward. while he just took the plunge and remembered – figured out – about this.”

“What, an anniversary? We’ve been dating for like...six months, give or take.”

“exactly. my co-workers said their girlfriends and wives make a big deal about it.”

“So? I’m not them. I didn’t even think about it either until I came home. And it’s a nice surprise. You didn’t have to do anything for me.”

“well i _want_ to. i wanna...do things to make you feel good. and i wanna...give you all the things you deserve. and the best i can do is _flowers_?”

“Hey! I love these flowers!” You clutched them to your chest for emphasis. “You and Papyrus are totally different people. He goes big or he goes home. You’re more down to earth. If you mirrored him and went all out, I would’ve been worried that you were being influenced by people at work. That you weren’t being yourself. I _love_ you, Sans. And that means I love _all_ of you? And I love that you do something so simple and wonderful and heartfelt because it’s _you_?”

Sans stared at you openly. He was hard to read, even with how much practice you had.

“I’m with you because I want to be. And you feel the same. So can we not...sit there and ruin it by comparing ourselves? Please?”

He glanced down and leaned back on his hands. Gazing at you with his pupils bright and his signature smile crawling back onto his face.

“hey. you an alien?”

“ _Sans._ ”

“’cuz you’re _outta this world.”_

“You _dork.”_

The flowers ended up on the ground while you tackled him. He laughed out of surprise and tried to fend you off halfheartedly, both of you coming together in a soft kiss.

“Let’s get back inside. We’re watching a movie. And you’re _starving_ , I can see it in your face.”

“can not.”

“Can too.”

You helped him up and you headed inside, the flowers in hand. Papyrus spotted them and beamed.

“SANS! HOW GOOD OF YOU TO PARTICIPATE IN THE FESTIVITIES! I WILL GRAB A VASE AND KEEP THEM IN WATER SO THEY LIVE AS LONG AS POSSIBLE!”

“heh, thanks bro. don’t know what i'd do without ya.”

You climbed up on the couch between the two of them and hit play. No one bothered to say anything about how _you_ forgot it was your anniversary.

Oh well. You would find some way to make it up to them. They could bet on it.

**Author's Note:**

>  **please comment**! it really helps me get motivated to put out another chapter and i love hearing from you guys!!!
> 
> want to support me? **consider[donating](http://ko-fi.com/A258IM)**!
> 
>  **question of the day** : what movie are you going to pick to watch with them?


End file.
